the blindness paradox
by awfffsome
Summary: Você já imaginou como teria sido a primeira ronda do Ron e da Hermione?


**Observação**: Missing moment de OotP, quando o Ron e a Hermione deixam o Harry e a Ginny pra irem pra cabine dos monitores. O começo e o fim tem partes do livro =)  
**Disclaimer**: Ron Weasley me pretence, mas todo resto é de uma tal de J.K. Rowlling.

Essa fic foi feita pro Amigo Secreto de Missing Moments da seção R/H do 6v. Espero que você goste do presentinho, Montagh! O obrigada de sempre à Moon e à Teka por revisar e betar e pra Gika e pra The Big Bang Theory pelo nome escolhido xD

* * *

**THE BLINDESS PARADOX**

- É, com certeza – disse Ron, olhando rapidamente para Harry. – É chato ter de ir para lá, eu preferia... mas temos de ir... quero dizer, não estou me divertindo, não sou o Percy – fechou a cara ao citar o nome do irmão, como se desafiasse alguém a discordar do que dizia.

- Sei que você não é – disse Harry, rindo. Ron aproveitou o clima ameno e começou a arrastar o malão em direção à frente do trem, a gaiola de Pig segura na mão desocupada.

Ao mesmo tempo que Ron se sentia mal por deixar Harry para trás, não podia evitar sentir-se feliz por finalmente ter conquistado algo, nem um pouco traído pelas reações de seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione quando ele quem recebera o distintivo. E às vezes chegava a ser quase prazeroso pensar em Harry viajando sozinho, como uma espécie de vingança. Não passava dois instantes com essa sensação de triunfo antes que começasse a sentir a culpa se apoderar, e voltar a se sentir mal por ter deixado o amigo para trás.

Em meio a suas divagações, Ron não notou que se aproximaram do destino, sendo chamado de volta à Terra quando Hermione falou.

- É a última cabine, logo ali à frente... Ah, não!

Ela parou de supetão, com uma expressão enojada no rosto. Ron seguiu a direção do olhar dela e logo foi capaz de entender o porquê: parados à porta da cabine dos monitores, exibindo reluzentes distintivos, estavam ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, com sorrisinhos debochados. Notando a aproximação dos dois, Malfoy deu um passo à frente.

- Ora, ora, se não são os bobos da corte do Potter Pirado!

Sentindo as orelhas esquentarem, Ron fechou a mão em torno da varinha no bolso. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, Hermione o empurrou para dentro da cabine. Bufando, enfiou a gaiola de uma barulhenta Pigwidgeon no bagageiro e deixou-se cair em um dos lugares vagos.

Quando Malfoy e Parkinson, entre risadas irritantes, sentaram-se, todos os assentos ficaram ocupados. Ron e Hermione fechavam um banco que continha Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott e Padma Patil. À frente estavam Malfoy, Parkinson, Adrian Pucey, um garoto que Ron não conhecia e que deveria ser o monitor da Corvinal e Laurie Cauldwell. Ron não pôde evitar imaginar o que Dumbledore tinha bebido antes de nomear Pucey como monitor-chefe.

Então Cauldwell começou a falar. Depois de cinco minutos Ron já estava achando todo aquele discurso sobre as responsabilidades da monitoria muito entediante, mas Hermione parecia beber cada palavra da garota. Ele tinha certeza de que se ela tivesse um pergaminho e uma pena por perto, estaria anotando tudo que era falado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir brevemente com o pensamento. O falatório dos monitores-chefes continuou pelo que, para Ron, parecia uma eternidade. Basicamente só Cauldwell falava, ora sendo interrompida por algum comentário idiota de Pucey. Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, ela sorriu e falou, em tom de conclusão, "Alguma pergunta?".

Quase como se não quisesse ser óbvia demais, Hermione hesitou antes de erguer a mão. Ron revirou os olhos e se esparramou melhor no banco, imaginando que aquilo ia demorar, mas, para sua surpresa, ela fez uma breve pergunta e se deu por satisfeita. Então as atenções se voltaram para a outra extremidade da cabine, para a pergunta de Padma, e Malfoy inclinou-se na direção de Parkinson de forma teatral. Ron teve certeza de que não poderia sair coisa boa de um gesto tão propositalmente exagerado, tão claramente feito para chamar atenção. O loiro sorriu desdenhoso e falou, de forma que apenas ele, Parkinson, Ron, Hermione e Pucey pudessem ouvir.

- Quer prova maior de que Dumbledore está pirando? A sangue-ruim – ele cuspiu a palavra, com uma careta de nojo – a gente até já esperava que virasse monitora, mas o Weasley? Talvez o velho tenha ficado com pena, não é mesmo? Não é como se os Weasleys tivessem muito do que se gabar, principalmente nos tempos atuais... Ouvi dizer que o pai está para ser demitido a qualquer momento.

Tudo aconteceu em alguns segundos: Ron fez um movimento rápido e brusco, tentando alcançar a varinha no bolso do jeans ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione tentou segurá-lo; acabou dando uma cotovelada na boca dela, que recuou com um guincho de dor, colocando as mãos sobre os lábios. As gargalhadas dos sonserinos encheram a cabine, chamando atenção dos demais. Recuperando-se rapidamente, mas ainda com um sorrisinho de desdém, Pucey se adiantou a falar.

- A primeira ronda é de vocês, Grifinória.

Hermione aproveitou a deixa para sair rapidamente, os olhos lacrimosos cheios de raiva. Ron saiu logo atrás, conseguindo acertar desajeitadamente a canela de Malfoy, enquanto passava. Apressou o passo até passar por Hermione, segurando-a pelo braço para pará-la.

- Hermione, você tá bem? Desculpa, eu não vi você chegando perto...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, enxugando rapidamente os olhos. O lábio inferior dela estava começando a inchar e Ron se sentia mais e mais culpado a cada instante.

- Tudo bem – falou, com a voz meio embromada. Ela apontou a varinha para a própria boca, murmurou um feitiço que Ron não conhecia e o machucado pareceu diminuir. – Mas você não devia brigar com o Malfoy numa cabine cheia de monitores, Ron. Ele não vale a pena.

- Você viu como ele estava falando da minha família! Você ouviu do que ele te chamou, Hermione!

Ela apenas deu de ombros, recomeçando a andar.

- O Malfoy é um idiota, mas não merece que a gente pegue uma detenção por causa dele antes mesmo de chegar no colégio, ainda mais no nosso primeiro dia como monitores.

Ron bufou, perguntando-se como mulheres conseguiam ser tão controladas; Harry teria concordado que Malfoy merecia no mínimo uns bons socos. Preguiçosamente retomou a caminhada, alcançando Hermione quando ela abria a porta de uma cabine mais a frente, informando aos ocupantes que parassem de conjurar bolhas de sabão nos corredores e os ameaçando com uma detenção. A expressão desgostosa no rosto de Daphne Greengrass ao levar a bronca melhorou seu humor consideravelmente.

Depois disso, Ron apenas vagou atrás de Hermione, deixando que ela assumisse todos os sermões e decidisse quem os merecia ouvir. Não deixou que ela parasse na cabine de Fred e George, porém, alegando que eles estavam apenas conversando e rindo e que isso não era contra as regras. Só se interessou pelo distintivo próximo ao fim da ronda, quando passou por uma cabine de segundanistas da Sonserina. Hermione já havia passado reto por ela e estava alguns metros a frente, mas Ron não pôde evitar escancarar a porta.

- Olá, anões – sorriu enviesado, deliciando-se com os olhos arregalados que se voltaram para ele. – Vocês sabem o que é isso aqui? – Apontou dramaticamente para o distintivo. – _Isso_ quer dizer que eu posso dar quantas detenções eu quiser a vocês, então, não esqueçam: vigilância constante!

Sentindo-se muito bem consigo mesmo, bateu a porta da cabine. Mas não teve muito tempo de curtir seu triunfo: Hermione estava parada mais à frente, a sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados. Ron tentou forçar um falso sorriso inocente, mas não era como se ela não tivesse ouvido tudo, de qualquer forma.

- Ron, o que foi isso? Você não pode ficar amedrontando quem bem quiser com o distintivo!

- Ah, Hermione, eu só tava brincando, sabe, querendo assustar. Não é como se eu realmente fosse dar detenções sem motivos pra eles – resmungou, com ar de pouco caso.

- Ameaça também é abuso de poder, Ronald!

- Oh, que pena que o Harry não virou monitor como você queria, não é mesmo? Aposto como ele ia fazer tudo direitinho!

Ron lançou-a um olhar irritado, apressou o passo e deixou-a para trás. Hermione logo o alcançou, batendo os pés.

- Deixa de ser criança, Ron, não muda de assunto! O Harry não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Mas você queria que ele tivesse, não é! – insistiu no assunto, parando novamente para encará-la. – Você bem que preferia que ele fosse o monitor! "_Oh, Harry, eu sabia que ia ser você!"_ – afinou o tom, tentando uma péssima imitação da voz de Hermione.

- Bom, Ronald, é o que se esperava, não é, considerando que quem escolhe os monitores é Dumbledore? Não significa que _eu_ ache que você não mereça ser monitor ou não veja suas qualidades, achei que a essa altura você já teria percebido que se algum de nós é cego esse alguém é você! – Ela corou ligeiramente ao terminar e virou o rosto bruscamente, deixando que uma cascata de cabelos cobrisse seu rosto. Ron não conseguiu responder, ou esconder um sorrisinho satisfeito, embora estivesse grato por ela encarar os pés e não poder ver. – Acho que já deu a hora da nossa ronda, melhor pegamos nossas coisas e procurarmos o Harry e a Ginny.

Nenhum dos dois falou no caminho até a cabine dos monitores e trocaram apenas algumas poucas e breves palavras enquanto procuravam pelos amigos. Hermione parecia continuar meio sem graça; Ron, que não era o feijãozinho mais sensível do pacote, não sabia como puxar assunto, então só resmungava coisas como "Será que ele não está lá na frente?" ou "E se a gente perguntar se alguém viu ele?". Na altura que encontraram a cabine, quando o silêncio já estava incomodando, Ron resolveu apelar para sua frase feita mais comum, enquanto adentrava a cabine e levava Pig ao bagageiro.

- Estou morto de fome.

Puxou um sapo de chocolate e arrancou-lhe a cabeça. Hermione começou a falar sobre os monitores e Ron entrou na onda, ajudando-a a contar. Nunca mais falaram sobre a discussão.

Não até uns três ou quatro anos depois, pelo menos, quando Ron achou interessante lançar um "Então quer dizer que você achava que eu seria um bom monitor e enxergava minhas qualidades?" para provocá-la. Não ficou muito satisfeito quando ela retrucou com um "Então quer dizer que você quebrou o braço da sua miniatura de Viktor Krum?", e xingou Harry por umas boas horas por tê-la contado aquilo.


End file.
